<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Drunk Monster by EnmityRedity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128249">Moon Drunk Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnmityRedity/pseuds/EnmityRedity'>EnmityRedity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnmityRedity/pseuds/EnmityRedity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Werewolf transforms on a full moon and breaks out of its steel cage, beginning the hunt. While the others flee for their lives, you decide to hide... but you can't hide forever; the Werewolf always catches its prey in the end. With adrenaline pumping through your veins, you decide to run. You're fast, but the Werewolf is faster. You have greater things to fear than being killed by the wolf.</p>
<p>(Rated Mature for sexual depictions of a graphic nature, strong language and mild depictions of violence)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monster/Reader, Monster/You, Werewolf/You, Werewolf/female reader, werewolf/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Meow Meow Faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Drunk Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You silently peeled open the door and looked around the corridor.</p>
<p>The corridor appeared desolate, there had been nobody in sight since the werewolf attacked. You had heard the wolf before you had seen it; a long, haunting howl had reverberated down the endless corridors and travelled through each room, leaving a heavy, sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. It was a strong feeling of oppressive dread, one that told you if the being—the dangerous, impossible wolf that should not exist on the very soil of this earth—was to catch you or sniff you out, then you would be as good as dead.</p>
<p>The sounds and the snarls of anger that had come from the creature, evoked such a strong sense of fear inside of you that you had taken to your heel almost immediately and hid yourself away inside of the nearest bedroom. But even then, standing rigidly next to the neatly made bed, the icy chill of terror continued to bother you. You had taken another precautionary measure and locked yourself away inside of the spacious closet—sitting patiently in the dark had been a great, though short-term, comfort. With nothing but the dark shadows curling around your quivering form, you had started to feel more and more at ease, so much so that your legs had stopped shaking awhile ago now.</p>
<p>But you knew that you couldn't stay inside of the closet forever. You had no idea what was going on out there (which perhaps was even more frightening), but if the wolf was persistent and relentless (which you had a feeling it would be), then you would get hunted down and mauled by the wolf in the end, or starve to death... neither of which was a particularly pleasant fate.</p>
<p>So you had to drag yourself out of the safety of the closet and cross the bedroom to grab ahold of the door. Your hand had hesitated around the doorknob for a long moment, but eventually you had peeled open the door and taken a lengthy look around, just in case.</p>
<p>You focused on your ears and listened out for the slightest sound or movement that you could pick up on. A part of you hoped that you would hear some loud—or quiet—noise, then you could retreat back into your closet and forget all about this foolish venture. But when you could hear nothing, not even the smallest of sounds, you pulled open the door some more and started to step out, one limb at a time. Although you could hear nothing, that howl still echoed around inside of you and sent electricity up and down your nerves. It haunted you; it was so primal... so inhuman... that it made your instincts go crazy.</p>
<p>One sound. One sound that was loud enough to scare you would send your instincts into a frenzy and make you sprint for the nearest exit—or the nearest window. You could see it now. Your nerves were so on edge that you couldn't help but be skittish and jittery. You felt like a deer, you felt like your heart was about to explode, it was pumping that hard and that fast that you would be forced to inact fight or flight if it came to it.</p>
<p>You would definitely flee in the face of danger.</p>
<p>You reluctantly slipped out of the bedroom and scanned your surroundings once more. Every item of furniture and decoration was where it was supposed to be, nothing had been moved or thrown around in a scuffle with the wolf. The coast was clear, you were free to move forward and find the nearest exit.</p>
<p>Your mind cast back to your Lady Isobel for a mere moment. Didn't your loyalty as a maid belong to her? Weren't you supposed to find her and make sure she was safe? These thoughts plagued you for a second, but the ingrained fear of death and blood and gore won out over any sense of loyalty to your own kind. You were just a common maid. Easily replaceable, not to be missed should you die at the claws of the wolf. That's all they saw you as, a common, plain women. Right this moment, when the stakes were at their highest, none of that mattered. Rich or poor, loyalty or deceit, women or man—your human instincts were screaming danger, not class or money, but the will to survive, the <i>need</i> to live no matter the cost.</p>
<p>These thoughts kept your courage afloat as you approached the nearest window. You were too high up to jump out of it, but if there was any way you could climb or scale the outer wall... you might have a chance to get close enough to the ground to jump down. You tested the window to see if it would open, it did. The flutter of hope that ignited in your heart was empowering, it overshadowed all of the other heavy feelings and gave you the determination you needed to push it open some more, and more, until the gap was big enough for you to look down and observe the wall-</p>
<p>The sharp, jarring sound of a gun being fired outside made you scream with horror and scramble back. You fell on your ass roughly and dug your fingernails into the wooden boards, desperately yanking your body backwards and away from the window.</p>
<p>It was clear to you that escaping from out of the window was a bad idea, you hadn't noticed anyone standing outside and waiting, but they were there alright. Even if you could climb out of the window and not fall to your death, you would get shot at and killed anyway. To escape this estate, you would have to find another way... but there was no other way. They were waiting outside for anyone unlucky enough to fall into their grasp; they would shoot you, they would kill you. This meant that running out of the front door was no longer an option, because they would do just that. They would kill you without a second thought. You were stuck. Was hiding even an option anymore?</p>
<p>You gasped at the sound above you. There was a low, creaking sound, as if someone were trying to move around unnoticed. Your eyes instantly flicked to the staircase at the left end of the corridor, the stairs which lead directly up to the sound above. There was every chance that it was a human creeping around up there, just like you, but if it wasn't another human being and you were wrong...</p>
<p>Then the consequences would be fatal, for you.</p>
<p>The creaking sounds were getting louder now, they were approaching the stairs and starting their descent. You couldn't tell from the footsteps alone if it was a human or not, but it was a risk you were not willing to take. Your eyes lingered on the bottom of the staircase for a moment (it was only human to be curious), before turning around promptly and clumsily staggering to your feet. Your legs held strong as you started to run down the corridor, never looking behind you in fear of what you might see. You had no idea where you were going, but you had to get out of here. Wolf or not, something bad was going on and you wanted no part of it.</p>
<p>You tried to keep your footfalls light in order to avoid being heard by anyone or anything that may be listening, but it was futile. The thing behind you—now all the way down the bottom of the stairs—growled viciously at your retreating form. It let out a fierce roar before lurching forward and chasing after you on all fours, jaw snapping open and close rapidly while its long claws hit the ground in a pounding rhythm. You could tell just from hearing the beast move that it was savage, and deadly.</p>
<p>You were fast, you had never run so fast and so frantically in your entire life... but the wolf was faster.</p>
<p>You looked behind you without even thinking about it, caught a blurry, faint glimpse of the brute chasing after you, and then suddenly tumbled down the small staircase that you had forgotten was there, planted right in the middle of the corridor. It was only four steps, nothing compared to falling down a real set of hard wooden stairs, but at the speed you had been running at combined with the unprepared nature of the fall, you took a hard plunge to the floor, one that you could not shake off and walk away from.</p>
<p>By the time your cheek had smashed against the wooden boards, you narrowly missed the wolf slashing it's pointed claws at you. You let out a sound in between a whine and a whimper; your cheek was killing you, the initial impact had been brutal... but then a sudden numbness took over the pain, one that felt unnatural. It took all feeling out of your cheek and made you miss the flashing pain, if only a little. There was only a tingling sensation left behind, you knew you would have an ugly bruise there tomorrow—the wolf bared it's canines at you—if you lived till tomorrow. You stared up at the wolf with wide, helpless eyes, and yet you expected no mercy from the beast. It was a creature of flesh and blood, there was no point in pleading for anything other than death.</p>
<p>It was over. The wolf had caught you.</p>
<p>The wolf lapped at the stray strings of saliva dripping down from its muzzle with its large pink tongue, its teeth were bare, its muzzle pulled back into an angry snarl as it watched you with rigorous pupils. You made no mistake about thinking there was anything intelligent behind those eyes though, it knew how to track, it knew how to hunt, but thinking it was even remotely human would prove to be a fatal mistake. Its saliva, wet and heated, dropped onto your clothes in small puddles. There was a moment of fleeting relief on your part, the drool hadn't touched your skin—you were sure that if it had landed on you, you would have recoiled in disgust.</p>
<p>This was a wild animal, a mindless beast, it wanted one thing and one thing only—your eyes caught sight of something pink and swollen poking out of its sheath—and that thing it wanted... you were beginning to understand.</p>
<p>In a blind panic you lunged forward, trying to get away in a last ditch effort to avoid whatever this encounter may be. You managed to move ahead on your hands and knees, getting a good few desperate crawls in, before the wolf closed the distance you had barely made with a single stride and placed one long, humanoid forepaw on your back, easily pinning your breasts to the floor. You retaliated against its raw strength and tried to land a solid hit by bucking it with your feet harshly, but your effort only resulted in your ass sticking up high as your upper half was still pinned firmly to the floor. The wolf didn't even flinch at your attempt to hurt it.</p>
<p>Its chest was broad with tufts of wiry fur concealing the skin underneath it in patches all over its powerful body, its arms and legs ripped with firm muscle capable of withstanding an inhuman amount of damage, its muzzle packed with long canines and razor-sharp teeth, its hands and feet armed with pointed claws, and its eyes... you couldn't bare to look into them for more than a second. They were humanoid... yet there was nothing but hunger and rage and fury behind them. There was a merciless streak in those orbs, nothing but cruelty lurking in the dark depths. You were testing its patience, one wrong move and you'd be torn apart without a thought or care.</p>
<p>You shut your eyes tight as its moist nose came down to sniff at the back of your neck. You could feel its warm breath lightly fan your skin as its snout travelled up and down your spine, hesitantly at first, like it was testing your reaction and getting a feel of you, before fervently taking in your scent when you failed to move and swat it away in protest. Its black nose leisurely worked its way up and down the short section of your spine that it could reach, until it moved back up and buried its muzzle into your hair. It worked its way through your scalp, leaving a moist trail as it went, and then came all the way back down to your neck again, enjoying the aroma coming off of you.</p>
<p>You had no idea what it could smell. Could it smell your frustration? Your submission? You weren't entirely sure, but the wet path it made with its nose made your skin prickle with Goosebumps.</p>
<p>It tried to stick its nose further down your spine, but your maid dress, enclosing your body, held firm. There was no sigh of relief though, any obstacles in its way would get torn to shreds... including your dress. The wolf made a small rumble in its throat—making you tense with fear—and then dug its claws into the collar of your dress, ripping it with ease as its nose pressed against the newly exposed places of skin. The abnormal forepaw had been removed from your back, but you did not run. You were powerless to stop it, what would be the point in running? You would get chased, killed, and then probably eaten by the beast. At least this way you would have a better chance of survival... right?</p>
<p>You knew your odds of surviving were slightly better this way, but that didn't make it any easier to bare.</p>
<p>You bit your lower lip to silence your muffled cries. Your dress, tattered and beyond repair, slipped off of your body and landed on the ground beneath you. Your breasts were exposed to the cool night air—bra having been caught underneath the wolf's claws, fell to the ground along side your dress. Only your lower half was covered now, protected by your panties and a couple of brave threads trying to hold the bottom half of your dress together.</p>
<p>You covered your mouth with the palm of your hand to stop yourself from screaming in terror. The wolf ignored you and continued to trail down your spine. Its nose thrust against the small of your back greedily, even going as far as to lap at your delicate skin. Its tongue was like sandpaper, rough and jagged. It continued to force its nose into your flesh, not bothering to move even when its claws gave one final slash, and completely tore your dress in half, exposing your panties to the wolf—which had somehow survived the attack.</p>
<p>Tears started to gather along your lower lashes as the snout of the wolf pushed ahead. The wolf had moved behind you now, you couldn't see it in all its gruesome glory anymore, but you could feel its touch crawling along your skin. The wiry fur of its muzzle moved lower... and lower... until it reached the top of your panties. Then, without warning or a sound from the creature, it was gone. You opened your eyes, confused. What was it doing back there? You had to know, the suspense was too much to sit back and swallow.</p>
<p>You didn't have to look back at the beast though. It immediately shoved its nose between your folds, trying to dig itself in as far as it could go. It couldn't go very far with your panties blocking its path, but that didn't stop it from rubbing its nose against you excitedly and pulling you closer with both misshapen paws. The fabric dug into your folds, leaving an uncomfortable feeling of fabric sticking to wet skin. There was nothing you could do, the wolf was asserting its dominance over you, staking its claim. If you tried to interfere you were positive that it would bite you. You couldn't catch the werewolf gene, could you?</p>
<p>Your thoughts were quickly thrown aside when you felt its pointed canines close around your most sensitive area. It started to drag its teeth along your folds—briefly scraping your clitoris, leaving a spark of pleasure shooting through you—and pulled away with your panties firmly between its maw. You made a small, muffled noise in your throat, failing to swallow it down. It felt... <i>good</i>... but it was still wrong. You knew this, but you were still only human. The pleasure would drown out all of the other conflicting feelings blooming inside of you, so you decided to just focus on the pleasure until this whole ordeal was over. What other option did you have?</p>
<p>With a loud snap, it ripped your panties off in one, clean pull. You were now fully bare to the beast, you were at its mercy—the worst place to be.</p>
<p>You panties dropped down to the ground in a discarded heap, torn to shreds. The wolf wasted no time in forcing its muzzle back into your folds and lapping at the arousal coming from your tight hole. Your fingers groped for your discarded dress and dug themselves into the fabric, anything to hold onto at the assault of pleasure. Your nipples, hard and elongated, pushed against the floor as the wolf continued to drive its way into you, lapping at your entrance and folds as it did so. There was no mercy. You felt the stretch of your opening surrendering to its eager ramming and let out a stiff moan. It hurt (it was a hard pain to describe, it was like an aching, uncomfortable pain that made you want to push away whatever was trying to force its way in. But you knew you would get some bad lacerations if you did that), but your arousal lubricated its jaw just enough to stop you from tearing.</p>
<p>It probed your heated flesh a couple more times before finally pulling away, your arousal covering its hairy muzzle in a sticky sheen. You let out a breath of momentary relief; the pain was gone, thankfully, but the warmth spreading throughout your core remained strong, as well as your arousal covering your insides.</p>
<p>You heard its large form shuffle around behind you. One moment you were panting on the ground, positioned on your knees, legs spread wide open, fingers digging into the fabric of your dress, inner thighs sticky—the next, the large and hairy form was mounting you. Its wide chest easily covered your body, sealing you away from the rest of the world. Its torso was coarse with hair, patches both long and short tickling the sensitive skin of your back. You were alarmed when you felt the tip of something hard and unyielding press against your opening, but then you swiftly reminded yourself that this would all be over soon and that it was better to focus on the pleasure until it left you alone.</p>
<p>You let out a shaky breath... it was easier said than done.</p>
<p>You couldn't help but take a quick glance back at its member. It was fully out of its sheath now; it was big... well above average in both length and girth. It was a soft pink with a hue of red, a stark contrast from the rest of its dark body. It looked smooth and pliable, but it felt hard as the tip was close to pushing inside of you. Your complexion had been a pale glow of terror, but now your cheeks flamed with a furious blush, a coat of sweat sticking to you as you stared at its member in shock and terrible, terrible realisation. That was going inside of you. You were being mounted... by a werewolf. This couldn't get any worse.</p>
<p>You snapped your head back to the front as the wolf peered down at you, sharp eyes observing your every reaction. It was in control—that much was obvious—but it couldn't afford to get cocky. You were exposed to it, but it was also exposed to you. The flesh of its member was the most vulnerable part of its entire body, laid out on display for you. You could have kicked it, delivered one painful blow to it in retaliation... but you chose not to, and it knew this.</p>
<p>Its long fingers were spread out beside your breasts as the backs of its forearms were firmly pressed against your shoulders. From this position you couldn't slide forward on your dress and make a run for it. You were stuck (but you had been from the very beginning, hadn't you?).</p>
<p>Its hind legs were strong, you had seen the muscles bulging out as it held its body up with ease. It was on all fours, covering your body like a shadow baring down at you. You couldn't think about what came next, it would surely drive you to the edge of insanity. You laid your chin on your dress as your hands came up to its bulky arms, gripping them roughly with shaky fingers. It paid no mind to you and started to push forward.</p>
<p>You weren't ready for the stretch, it <i>hurt</i>. It made little work of your natural resistance and continued to push its way in, a slow but steady pace. Your teeth latched onto your bottom lip and bit down in an effort to try and bare the pain, your fingernails dug into the thick skin of the wolf's arms, a silent message telling the wolf that it was hurting you and that you didn't appreciate it. If the wolf understood, it ignored you.</p>
<p>Your walls tightened around its heavy length on instinct, trying to drive the invasive object out, but the wolf only uttered a guttural sound and forced the rest of its length into your tight heat. You felt blood run down your chin as your teeth sunk into the plump flesh of your lower lip, trying to tolerate the pain of being stretched wide open. The head of its cock poked your cervix, a flash of pleasure ran through you. The wolf reached to the hilt, you felt the base of its member link you together in the most intimate way possible... yet you felt nothing but a deep sense of fear overshadowed by pain and pleasure in its presence.</p>
<p>Your shoulders pushed against the wolf's arms, trying to move forward and get its length (that was rudely stretching you tight over its member) out of you. The wolf grunted, low and deep, at you and bared its teeth. It bent down to your neck and nipped at your skin there, leaving shallow cuts and bright red scrapes. Your heat was intoxicating to the wolf, the tight passage enveloped its member with the wet warmth of a bitch in heat—a heat that the wolf needed to bury itself in and claim as its own. Your muscles were pulled taut against the stiffness, yet your walls still clenched and squeezed around the length filling you up.</p>
<p>The wolf's head jerked sharply to the ceiling, letting out a steady, bellowing howl—claiming its bitch—from deep within the base of its throat. You winced at the sound and pain; the howl was booming, but the wolf's body jerked, sending the member twitching eagerly inside of you. Its member was deep inside, it was all you could feel, even the wound on your lip was nothing compared to the overwhelming hardness buried deep.</p>
<p>You cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure, eyes flaring open and nails digging further into its tough skin—when the wolf wasted no time in drawing out its member, and then slamming it back into your tight passage. Your eyes welled with tears as it continued with its frenzied pace, never stopping or slowing down, not even when your fingernails pierced the durable skin and drew tiny beads of blood from the beast. You had barely enough time to adjust before it began its frantic rut, impaling you again and again on its member.</p>
<p>You were forced to endure the ferocious mating. Its bulky arms kept you in place as you were jolted back and forth repeatedly; the wolf snarled and lashed out at the irresistible pleasure, jaw unlatched as drool and spit went flying all over. Most of it landed on you in pools of froth, but you were too distracted to care. Tears poured down your cheeks as you yelped helplessly at the rough penetration. Now it was careless—gripped by the pleasures of mating, it didn't care about the thin streams of blood trickling down its arms or the blunt nails scraping and pulling at the fur covering its skin. It was possessed with the primal need to breed.</p>
<p>It was far too much for any human to handle; the constant pounding made certain that your tight heat was beaten into submission, allowing its member to force its way through your walls with ease. Your arousal also helped with that; its member was lubricated enough by your juices to make penetration easier, pain no longer had you in its acute grasp. Pleasure overtook you—your nails raked down the wolf's arms in encouragement. It felt good, more than good, and (focusing on the pleasure of it all and nothing else), you wanted more.</p>
<p>The wolf complied, and started to fuck you harder.</p>
<p>Your breasts were squashed to the floor under the weight of the wolf, but your nipples—which were stiff against the fabric of your dress and painfully puckered with pleasure—received friction from the steady rhythm, the pleasure came to you in small, exquisite bursts, adding rapidly to the throbbing feeling building up in your belly.</p>
<p>You knew what came next, for both of you. The passing thought sent a chill up your spine—you knew it would finish inside of you, coat your walls with its seed. The thought both alarmed and aroused you.</p>
<p>It was close, but you got there before it did.</p>
<p>A strangled cry came from your throat as your walls clenched and locked around the engorged member, exploding around its length and coating it with heated fluids. The feeling was intense, but it didn't slow down or falter in its mating. You couldn't stop trembling as the wolf neared its own edge; your walls ached, you wanted relief from the intense feeling... but the wolf continued to plough through you, only riling up the throbbing and making your sensitive walls tender.</p>
<p>Stray strands of hair stuck to your forehead, the rest bounced and swayed with the wolf's chosen pace: Rough and merciless. You couldn't take anymore of the brutish thrusting, your walls were still clasped around its member, unable to relax against the constant assault. The wolf was unyielding though, using you as it pleased while its member twitched eagerly, ready to embed itself deep and release.</p>
<p>There was no stopping it.</p>
<p>Its thrusts were no longer steady. They were frantic and wild as more drool ran down its snout and dropped onto your skin in tepid puddles. It was humping desperately, trying to chase the pleasure. You didn't even realise when it jammed itself against your cervix and erupted inside of you. Everything was sore, everything ached—you only realized it had climaxed when its scorching semen ignited your walls with warmth. Its seed filled you with thick, white ropes of cum, smearing your walls and mixing with your own fluids. You were panting, trying to catch your breath, but the wolf's heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear.</p>
<p>Your fingers fell away from its forearms, unable to hold their own weight any longer. You couldn't move, you couldn't run. You were beyond exhausted—the only thing you could do was breathe.</p>
<p>The wolf drew its member in and out a few times in shallow thrusts, enjoying the feeling of your walls milking it, before settling back against your cervix. Its seed was far hotter than your walls; you squeezed your eyes shut at the warmth enveloping your insides. You hated to admit it, but it felt nice... like slipping into a warm bath. The thought made your chest heave with repressed sobs, you wanted to recoil and be disgusted with the fact that it had stained your insides, but you were too tired to move, let alone react. It was almost comfortable, but the hulking wolf looming over you still sent terror through your body.</p>
<p>Good. You wanted to feel fear, anything but the dull ache of pleasure was better.</p>
<p>It made some low, rumbling sounds in its throat, pleased with thoroughly mating its bitch.</p>
<p>When the large member had finally stopped twitching, it pulled out of you with some difficulty. Your legs closed on instinct and you fell onto your side, curling up in a protective ball. You hugged yourself and pulled your knees up to your chest, trying to cover your breasts and hardened nipples. Your hole felt stretched and sore, but other than that all of your other nerves had been pounded until a numb feeling took over and spared you of any more pleasure. There was still a persistent warmth down there... but you only buried your face into your tattered dress lying carelessly beneath you. The back of your neck was exposed to the werewolf, but you were too tired to care. You wanted to sleep and pretend that this never happened.</p>
<p>You wanted to forget, you really did, but you had a feeling you would never be able to erase what had happened here from your mind.</p>
<p>You ignored the wolf. You didn't care about the wolf. It had had its way with you, and you were alive, that's all that truly mattered. You were alive.</p>
<p>You heard the wolf rise up and hover over you once more, but it was not interested in the soreness between your legs this time, this time it was interested in the back of your neck. Your hair was split down the middle and hung in messy strands down past your shoulders, giving the werewolf plenty of space to press its nose once again into your neck. You didn't care what it was doing though; the beast would still slice its claws down your skin if you tried anything it didn't like, so you stayed there, curled up in a tight ball, immobile.</p>
<p>You felt the werewolf nudge your neck softly, but the muzzle covered with layers of arousal and saliva didn't bother you—what bothered you was the fact that it touched you with such familiarity and content, like it knew you, like it owned you. That level of intimacy that it showed—without being carnal—disgusted you to the core. Try as it might, you would never let it own your mind—it might've mated with your body and left its scent, but you would never let it own you inwardly.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the werewolf knew this. It knew that you were resistant, it knew that you could be headstrong when you had to be, but it also knew that brute force could will you into submission, like it had today. It had chosen its mate well, it could smell the fear and your firm resolve to survive coming off of you in waves. Its eyes, alight with the afterglow of mating,  peered down at your neck and made its decision—it had used force to mate with you, and it would forcefully make you more like it.</p>
<p>You had been wrong. There was no human intelligence behind those eyes, but there was animal understanding, a deep level of animal insight... and humans were animals.</p>
<p>Your thoughts were shattered at the immense pain emanating from the back of your neck. It was nothing like an ache, the pain was excruciating and raw, flaring up your skin with intense hurt. Your nerves flashed back to life and screamed at your mind that you were in pain and that you had to do something to stop the pain now, but there was nothing you could do. The werewolf had sunk its fangs into the supple flesh of your neck, allowing fat rivers of crimson blood to run down your neck in a gruesome fashion. The wound was deep and gaping, the werewolf only increased the pain by running its pink tongue over the damage as loose strands of drool escaped from its muzzle and landed on the torn wound.</p>
<p>Tears gathered along your lower lashes and spilt down your cheeks. You uttered one last cry of pain before the werewolf, now satisfied, withdrew from you and headed off down the corridor, ready to kill the rest of the fleeing humans. You were left naked and injured... but not dead.</p>
<p>You didn't have the strength to get up, opting instead to lay your head back down and cry until the pain faded into a weak sting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>